1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a fuel injection control apparatus.
2. Description of Related Art
Until now, a fuel injection control apparatus controlling an injection amount of fuel from a fuel injection valve has been mounted in a vehicle.
This fuel injection control apparatus detects a valve opening period of the fuel injection valve, and finds the injection amount of the fuel on the basis of this period. For example, in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application, First Publication No. 2014-152740 (hereinafter, Patent Literature 1), a fuel injection control apparatus that detects a valve opening period using a signal acquired from an in-cylinder pressure sensor installed at a tip of a fuel injection valve is disclosed.